Poisoned Night
by XxMelpomeneRainxX
Summary: Alena just broke free of an evil...to only now live that evil. Recently-turned Vampire, Alena must track down the bastard who destroyed everything she knew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Poisoned Night

Alena ran faster and faster, her heart pounded outwards against her chest, her body screaming for her to stop. But she couldn't she would only face death if she stopped. At long last she came to an opening, her legs gave way, and Alena fell to the ground. She held her breath, her hearts pounding inside her ears. She knew somehow her breath had to even out…or else…he would find, "Hello Alena" a meltingly evil voice crooned from behind her. "Why do you run so?" Alena slammed her eyes shut. No…no! She was done. Alena was wisped into the air, she kicked and tried to pull away, but his grasp only tightened to a painful point. He gently cocked her head back, "Now, now my darling….don't struggle…." Before Alena knew it, a screech broke through the quiet air, her own.

Alena woke from the darkness; she listened hard, but not a sound. No breathing. Nothing. She gasped, the motion made her double over in pain. Her un-used lungs felt like weights every time she sucked in, They unwillingly gave way with each breath. Her ribs creaked, her throat burned. Her mind held a clutter of images and memories. She stood, aside from various scratches on her arms, and the two small closing wounds on her neck, she was unmarked. Alena walked a couple steps, and, she immediately fell to her knees. She walked as if she was on air. As if ever pace was another step to an overly-preformed dance.

She now understood.

He had taken her families' lives.

And now, finally now, her own.

She practically pranced through the dirt floored crevice, where he had carelessly thrown her. The sun rising, she looked out at the empty streets of her small Oregon town in which she calls home. Alena slowly made her way through the empty corridor in her long lonely house. She paused as she passed a mirror, and leaned towards it, her eyes widening in interest, and horror at the beautiful face staring back at her.

Her once short, brown hair was now a long, glossy black-brown. Her eyes, which were naturally a light brown, were now a dangerous crimson red. Alena turned and turned, seeing her still rounded 5'9 body in the mirror follow the actions. A thronged design spiraled down her back, twisting, turning, and ending above her buttocks.

Alena touched it, and winced. It began to turn, the design moving and twisting. One flower design began to beat. It moved against her skin, turning a crimson red.

Alena tossed and turned, unable to find comfort in any position. She had decided to try and catch up on her sleep, nonetheless, not working at all. Her throat burned with such intensity…..she was so thirsty…no. She was hungry….so very hungry…

Alena stood, and went to her kitchen, looking for something in the pantry. Anything she smelled brought a lump up her throat. She went to the back door; looking out thinking….what could she eat…..

Maybe she just needed some fresh air- yes, that sounded good. Alena opened the door, and her nostrils flared as a delicious scent filled her. She licked her lips, and before Alena knew it, she was around the corner, where a woman was recovering from a nasty knee scrape. Alena crouched down, then, as she was pouncing, her arm got caught.

Alena was pulled back harshly, and she cried in resistance. She fell into a pair of cool, tan arms. She felt tears well in her eyes as she realized what she was about to do. "Ah, come now sweet, no need for tears…." A cool hand caressed her cheek,"Aether?" She pressed her face against his cool shoulder. Smiling, Aether held her closely "we should get you home"

Aether had carried her home, she felt so very weak. Her throat burned with the ferocity of a thousand hells by now, and he handed her a gallon of swishing red liquids. She grabbed it, smelled it, and then almost angrily drank it down.

Aether was her everything. The man was sweet and romantic, and he seemed to always come to her rescue…especially now she realized, her throat stopping the burning. The designs running over her arms sped up, then the flower beat steadily, unlike the earlier slow pace, or the rapid pace of moments ago.

Moments later she had realized just what she had drunken….she whipped her lips, and looked at her hand. Crusted blood. Alena squealed, and then threw the container at Aether. "How could you!" She jumped up, and backed away from him towards the wall. "Alena, we need to eat…and that's what we eat…" He crooned, putting his hands up in defense. Her hands curled into daggers, she crouched, a ferocious growl ripped from her throat. Alena pounced, slamming Aether into the wall, her mouth open, hissing at him, her nails dug into his rock-like arms.

She smelled the powerful blood race under his skin, her mouth watered for a taste. He threw her off, looking at her in horror. Alena broke out in tears. She was so confused, he grabbed her into his arms, "Alena, I care about you, don't you understand that?" I don't care if you might try to…kill me' he laughed 'either on purpose or accident."

Alena looked downwards, pulling away. In that moment she realized she was a monster. Alena had attacked the one person she promised to never hurt. He was her world...but no longer. She was not a human. She was not safe or sane.

Alena ran from Aether, as fast as she could, out through the morning mists, though the green grasses she once roamed, through the trees she once climbed, and over the houses she once laughed in.

Once far enough, she hid underneath the brush under a large oak, and wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her head down, she looked up once more, watching the sun begin to rise, and lowered her head shying away from the glaring sun.

What seemed an eternity passed, and someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. Alena looked up, it was Valentina. She opened her mouth, but closed it. Valentine's soft voice crooned her, her hand stroked Alena's hair lovingly. Valentina was like a mother to her. Yes, a vampire mother that looked her own age, but a mother all the same. "Vincent-"she was hushed and tsked at that. "I know about that dearest one, come child" the woman took Alena's hand, and led her through the forest. As Alena followed Valentina, Her mind began to play the series of images from her memory of Vincent...of how sweet he smelled…like dark chocolate. How his eyes had sent shivers down her spine…his strong, power filled voice had sent her mind into frenzy. Little had she known he was the same monster who'd feed on her family while she slept at night.

The same monster that turned her life into a living hell.

She snapped out of the haze, Alena had been such a fool. Trusting him had not only cost her life…but the lives of those around her. Alena hadn't realized that she had stopped walking with Valentina, and was staring at the ground. The elder, yet young looking vampiress lifted Alena's chin, forcing Alena to meet the woman's gaze, she was breathtakingly beautiful. No doubt, from her soft, wavy caramel hair, which framed her full lips and perfect green eyes. Not trying to sound as if Alena preferred women or anything…but it was obvious that this vampire held such an ancient, perfect beauty about her.

Her soft voice broke through the rest of Alena's dream like gaze, "dearest, are you planning on killing Vincent? I could give you my assistance..." "Please, this is my battle to fight…my war to win." She nodded, "Revenge is something of a double edged blade my dear. It is cold, unending…a sure Hell. Always dig two graves." She commented, leading Alena through the gates to her remarkable home.

Alena strolled though the corridor, walls were a pale white, with intricate, curving scrolls designs in dark blacks and golds delved the marble-like walls. The wooden floor was of dark oak, and oddly enough, there wasn't a coffin in sight. Alena blew out a soft relieved sigh; she should know so much better then to think there were going to be coffins. Valentina practically floated down the stairs to Alena's right. She was smiling beautifully, her eyes sparkling. "I have found someone for you, dearest." She said, stepping aside to reveal a smirking Aether.


	2. Chapter 2

Continue of Single Thorn….

With his fanged smirk, came a drowning pool of dark memories. Of Vincent, of his dark nature, his alluring voice, and his coal black gaze. Shivering visibly, the young vampire allowed her once love to hug her. Turning a sneer, Alena instantly smelled Sinica. The blonde was beautiful, with a stitch like design pulsing and turning and spinning in small, disgustingly gorgeous circles. Sinica just cast her cold glare from across the ball room like foyer.

Alena closed her eyes as Valentina continued to speak quietly about how they could help adjust Alena to her new life. Head spinning, she new she had to act quickly. She couldn't live with them. Couldn't stay with Aether. Not when they all could be in danger…she couldn't do to them what she had allowed happen to her family. The memory still sent fresh stings down her spine, made her vision go red. Making a quick decision, one she knew she'd soon regret Alena shoved Aether away from her, closing her eyes and settling into a cool façade.

Aether's worried expression about pushed her over edge. _Remember.__This__is__for__both__your__goods,_ her mind urged. "Leave me to my life…' a sick laugh bubbled in her stomach, un-life is more correct, 'and don't come looking for me." Alena swallowed past the look of anger and hurt behind Aether's gaze. Turning, she left the mansion, thinking of one person whom might be able to help her ease Aether's feelings.

Feeling his heart begin to shred, Aether closed his eyes. Valentina's hand reached to touch him, but he shouldered past her, stalking up the steps, his mind spinning back to the first time he had an encounter with the beauty who had just stormed out. His Alena.

"_P...please don't hurt me…" she whimpered, Aether looked down at the pathetic girl. Her scent filled his nose, his canines tingling and mouth watering for a taste. He crouched down, toying with her hair. The bastard had just left her, probably in cause of growing bored. Vincent was a twisted POS. Aether would end her pain, from barley touching her mind with his, he knew that her whole family was gone. No one would miss her, though she still wanted to live…pitiful. Holding her up, the girl's head fell back exposing her jugular vein. He kissed it, smirking against her already shallow breathing hurry. She had been injured badly…not leaving too much for him to make a meal of. What a waste, he thought. She whimpered, "P...please…I beg you…" he parted his lips, his fangs gently pressing against her neck; this begging made his lust grow all the hotter. Before he could sink his teeth into his newest meal, something warm and wet touched his jaw, sliding down it. His gaze went to her clenched shut eyes, she was crying. Crying? Most begged for his attention…but ever sense she saw him come toward her, she had tried to crawl away. The young woman's eyes opened, locking gazes with him. In those deep green emeralds he saw something tug at his heart. Scoffing at such a thought, he picked her up, "let's get you somewhere warm...you need to heal." The girl hugged his neck, whispering thank yous. "What is your name?" he questioned, letting the night breeze carry his voice as he darted through the forest he found her in. "Alena…" he nodded slightly. "Aether." _

That night he had gone to most feared in the vampiric community…to a humane weakling. And he had yet to regret it. She'd be back…Aether knew in his heart she loved him as much as he loved her. The words had yet to be spoken, but as soon as she returned he would tell her.

Alena strolled through the night, seeking the small store where her only living friend resigned. Opening the door to 'Lady Sarah's Mind', Alena found herself in a room full of purples and black, a mist in the air, and warm lighting meant to put a human's mind in that of fantasy. The bustling woman hugged Alena on sight, smiling. The light haired, blue eyed woman was petite and small. Her eyes opposed her figure, making the woman big as life. Sarah had always presented herself as a mind worker and wicken, though Alena never believed her. Up until she was thrown into the world of vampires.

Sarah's smile faded, which probably meant she had gone through Alena's mind, picking out the information she needed. Soon enough, Alena was going to need to learn to protect her mind. Sitting, the gypsy dressed blonde covered her mouth. "Are you sure?" Alena nodded, and flashed a fanged smile at Sarah's husband, Mikah, whom was a shape shifter, his form typically that of a white lion. He stared. Then gauged his wife's expression. "Oh no, what is she asking for?" "She wants me to clear Aether's, Valentina's, and even Sinica's minds of any memory of her."

He arched one brown eyebrow, "wouldn't that send Aether back to how he was before he met her?" The woman nodded. "In her mind, it's worth the risk. She trusts him." Crossing his arms, the tan, built man shook his shaggy brown hair. "She really wants to risk not having anyone to come back to except us?" Alena's temple pulsed slightly, as her annoyance rose ever so slightly at the couple. "I'm right here, thank you." Blushing, Sarah apologized, "sorry honey, we're just worried." The lion nodded, and eyed her fangs, and then his gaze turned to something of understanding. "You're after him, aren't you?" Sarah's questioned look was answered when she once again peeked into Alena's mind. "Oh no you don't." Sarah gave her best motherly voice. "Please, I'm asking this one favor." Alena pleaded. Sarah looked at her husband, whom nodded, "I understand her need for revenge." Mikah then kissed Sarah's forehead, going back into the storage room to probably take another nap.

With a sigh, Sarah stood gathering her skirts in one hand, and to hold her stomach with the other. "I'm too pregnant to be doing this anymore." Alena began to laugh at the preposterous thought, and then looked at her friend's stomach. A bulge was evident. Squeaking softly, Alena laughed. With a sparkling smile, Sarah winked at Alena and began out the door, listening to Alena's directions to Valentina's mansion.

At arrival, Alena's stomach clenched. This was it. Quietly, Sarah easily erased the memories of Alena from the two sleeping vampire's minds. Proving to be quite a small challenge, Alena relaxed slightly. Until they arrived to Aether's room. His form was under the covers, and he seemed to be troubled with his sleep. Sarah rested her hand against his cheek and gasped, as if burned; she pulled back her hand and sent a message to Alena's mind. _It__'__s__a__mess__in__there.__Are__you__sure__you__want__to__send__him__back__to__the__way__he__was?_

_Yes. _

_Okay…I'm going to put him into a deep sleep for awhile…_

_How long's awhile?_

_Century or two._

_What!_Alena about yelled aloud, but just yelled into a now wincing Sarah's mind.

_That's not very long to vampires…._

Alena sighed, maybe if he slept for awhile, it would ease his newly lost memories.

_Do__it.__Thank__you__so__much__Sarah.__Good__bye__for__now._ Alena turned, and Sarah's mind brushed her's one last time, in an sisterly embrace.

As she strolled out the door of the sleeping vampires, she smiled slightly. She was immortal. She had eternity to track down the bastard…no more strings. Standing under the moon lit garden of Valentina's home, Alena felt herself relax ever so slightly. Aether wouldn't be in pain…and all too soon, she wouldn't be anything of a distant memory. Wincing at the last thought, Alena began her mission to track down Vincent.

Several centuries passed, Aether's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, feeling his power crack and slither over his skin. He grasped at open air in his mind to remember why he had slumbered for so long, who the hell cared? He was back. Standing, he chuckled darkly at the fresh scent of a woman on his clothing. Probably from his last meal, he threw the clothing into the corner as he went to the bathroom to change. He passed the mirror, and saw how pale his normally tan skin looked. He needed to feed soon. Aether flexed not only his mind but his muscles, each moving accordingly. An ice blue design traced down his neck, across his broad shoulders and down his arms and lean back. The one down his left arm was a dragon, mouth open to let out pulsing flames, which was moving slowly. He diffidently needed to feed. Down his right arm was Cerberus, the demon dog whom guarded the gates to Hades, whom was called the Hell hound. Flames pulsed slowly over his shoulders and back. Pulling on a tight black t shirt and paled jeans, Aether reached out with his mind. It was a full mooned clear night. The predators were more then ready to play.

Alena dodged another blow, grabbing the demon's wrist, pinning it to the ground. "Fast are we?" She hissed, ripping its head from its sickly green torso. The figure combusted into dust under her. She stood spitting blood on the ground. _Not__fast__enough__though._ At a moments notice, another demon pounced for her, dropping to the ground, the beast flew over her. Standing and thrusting her fist into the chest of another sickly green demon in front of her, it screamed bursting into dust. Grabbing the fist of a more human looking demon, she held onto his wrist with both hands, spinning him once around her into two other demons. Alena grabbed several star knifes, flinging them out. Each one pierced the foreheads and chests of the remaining demons, each bursting into golden dust. "How pretty." She commented sarcastically. Picking up a knife and sliding it into her thigh high boot over her jeans. A few demons, more then likely just summoned, looked at her warily, deciding living was good and ran. Cracking her neck, a slight bit wary from a few little shits actually getting hits on her.

"Come on out Verisa…I know you're hiding somewhere…" she spoke aloud, using the same technique most hunters and fighters did. Conversation caused the opponent to pay less attention. Alena strode a large circle around the alleyway, Alena smirked. "Oh come now, I thought we were having fun." Sarcastically, she added, "until you brought more play mates…I was beginning to think you actually didn't want to be my friend." She fake pouted then laughed cynically aloud. "Maybe if you play along. I won't ripe your spine out through your ass and play a little jump rope. But that's only if you cooperate." Turning the corner at the slight whimper, she found the lead demon trying to climb a fence. Grabbing the red head, she threw her easily against the wall, though her shoulder screamed at her for the torture.

The small succubus screamed as Alena grabbed her by the throat slamming her against the wall. Obviously new born to her powers, she didn't try to seduce Alena. Pity, the woman stunk of Vincent's power. He probably used the pitiful demon as a midday snack, while she thought he was her prey. "Verisa…" she growled. "H-he's going to be in downtown Los Angola's! Promise, please, please...don't k-" Alena had the information she needed. Snapping the demon's neck, she heard a satisfying _crunch_as the windpipe crushed under Alena's pressure.

Stepping over the dust of succubus, Alena made her way slowly down avenue 1345. In Simi Valley, she was only maybe an hour or so away from where Vincent was. She yearned for his blood in a painful way. Alena walked into her newest hotel room, only rented for a night, as usual. Turning on the shower, Alena took careful measures of removing her clothing and weapons. Dipping her head under the shower nozzle, Alena let the warm water wash away any demon dust or her own blood. Prodding gently at her latest wound, Alena found that it was already healing at its usually amazing pace.

Stepping out, she wrapped herself in a towel, and stepped to sit on the bed, gently brushing through her hair with her fingers. Alena's skin tingled as she felt another presence enter her dark room, jumping back to grab the bed post, she hissed. "What do you want?" Alena glared at a shorter young woman, whose large violet human eyes stared back at Alena. How the hell had she opened the door without Alena noticing? Her throat constricted as she smelled the girl's blood pulsing strong under her skin. She hadn't fed for weeks…this was dangerous for the both of them,

Lavender smirked as she felt the vampire's cool control slip ever so slightly at how she had slipped in without its notice. She watched the dark, long haired gorgeous woman stare her down. Her markings of the damned pulsed very slowly, meaning she hadn't fed in a long while. Not good, if she bit Lavender, she'd taste her mixed blood. That would end her lead to her brother. "I'm sorry miss…" she put on her best young girl façade, "I saw you were injured…" she tried to pry the vampire's mind with no avail. This women was powerful…more so then even elder vampires. "And I was worried..." she bit her lower lip and forced a blush.

The girl had violet eyes, and dark hair. Her pale skin contrasted well, Alena watched the girl's cheeks redden. Sighing, she knew that if she killed her she'd draw attention. If she acted boorishly, then the human would recognize it and probably turn her in for murder. Screw the human justice system. Motioning for the girl, age probably around twenty, twenty-one, to sit next to her. "I'm fine. Here take a seat, I feel I should show some hospitality to you." The young woman sat next to Alena. "What's your name?" "Lavender, what's yours?" Alena nodded at the appropriate name for the girl, and her odd purple eyes. "Alena."

Nodding, Lavender smiled. "We got off at a bad start…how would like to go to a club with me? I was heading there anyways." Alena thought for a moment. Should she go with this girl? Just one night of being part of the living world again…she was crazy to answer yes. Even crazier when she prepared herself for a night out. Alena thought maybe driving her to an asylum might be a good idea when she settled in the black and red slick Lotus.

Lavender watched the vampire fluently slide into the car. Her aura was all wrong for some reason, and that worried Lavender. She'd handle it though.

Alena sighed as she watched silver strips of road pass underneath the car. What was she doing? This was more then being a polite human. After centuries of hunting, struggling, doing just about anything to not mix with the day crowd, and in one night she has gone from lone bad ass vampire, to a clubbing girl. Great, just wonderfully great. She should be hunting Vincent down at this moment, but no, she's sitting in a car going to a bar. Alena blew on her bangs and rested her chin on her palm.

Lavender at Alena from the corner of her eye, she needed to figure just what this woman was. Also, she needs to get the information of where her brother might be. Was it safe bringing the woman to a club? There was much rumor on this particular vampire. The woman's markings pulsed slowly, showing that she hadn't fed for awhile, even lavender gets squeamish after a week of not feeding. Why didn't she pull into an alleyway, kill her, and just examine her remains? No. she wouldn't do something that he would do…Lavender almost visibly shuddered in remembrance of the last time she had spoken to her brother…

"_Ah lavender…why don't you listen to me? We are so very much alike…father would be so proud…" Lavender fell to her knees, eyes wide, blood dripping from her black hair. Looking out at the hundreds of dead bodies…all of which now coming back to life. A sick army of undead. Tears fled down her cheeks, mixing with dirt and blood. She could barley remember what exactly had happened. Her brother stood laughing, throwing his head back showing his long, blood stained fangs glowing in the darkness…_

Lavender shook her head, stepping on the gas, urging the car faster. She needed to track him down. Turning onto Black Mark Street, the wheels left deep black rubber burns at she stopped right in front of a well known bar, Darkest Mists.

Alena soon knew where they were. This exclusive bar was often roamed by creatures of the non human variety, among humans. Some humans even offered there necks, thinking they'd be rewarded immortality in return. Alena followed Lavender to the bathrooms. She looked in the mirror, and saw her waist long black blue hair, and her bright neon blue eyes. Lavender messed her hair, swaying to the music. Alena arched a brow at the girl, and found her head nodding along to 'chop suey' by system of the down. Soon, she found herself jumping and dancing, singing along with a very well picked play list of rock songs. Maybe this wasn't such a horrible idea; she found herself thinking, as she and Lavender bumped hips both laughing. She hadn't this much fun...since…she couldn't recall.

Alena smiled as Lavender led her to a small table with two barstools on each side. Sitting they ordered drinks, though neither would actually be able to get drunk. They sized each other up, and soon fell into conversation of past stories. Lavender talked most, while Alena listened and laughed. They both no longer had family, and found both huntresses were alike.

Aether slowly made his way down Black Mark Street, towards a bar, reading the sign. He licked his recent kill's blood from his lower lip, and chuckled at the stupidity of humans. Darkest Mists, a bar often visited by immortals to feed and linger. Walking in, he sat at the bar tapping his foot slowly to the beat. His black spiked hair fell partly down over his stormy gray eyes. "Hey mon, haven't seen you in a while." A rich Jamaican accent said, to the right of Aether. Turning ever so slightly, he smirked at his long time friend, Demetri. The tall man was limber, with dark skin and dreadlocks that fell down his back. A pair of wise brown eyes settled on Aether, smiling with his lips. Aether handed him a glass of blood tainted wine, often served, and held it up. "To old times." He smirked. Demetri held his up, "and to newer ones." Their glasses barley touched, and each downed the sticky warm life liquid.

Aether listened in on a few other conversations as Demetri went on about this and that. He tuned into a single conversation, concentrating on a particular voice. "I've heard her from somewhere before…" "What?" Demetri stuttered the question after he took a swig of his drink. "Were you even listenen ta me?" he asked. Aether stifled a smirk, and continued to concentrate on the voice. "No, I was trying to figure where I've heard something from before…"

Alena kept laughing; who knew having a companion was so fun? She watched Lavender laugh, take a sip of drink, say something, laugh gain, and repeat. It was comforting to know Lavender was not itching for a knife to bury in Alena's back. But this meant only two things, she was either a great actress, or (the one Alena wanted slight bit more) that Lavender trusted Alena. Still, she felt weary, something slithering along her skin. Maybe she was being paranoid.

Lavender's skin crawled, immediately knowing a dark being was coming towards the two. Without sudden movements, she straightened herself, and fixed her shirt. In actuality adjusting her knife for better reach.

Aether had started towards the two women, Demetri following behind him complaining. Looking at the two, he smirked at the violet girl, whom was a mixed blood. Keeping a cool posture, he searched through his mind. She was diffidently dangerous if the mutt demon was trained. His gaze slide over to the other woman, whose neon blue eyes burned through his. A sharp pain hit his gut, a memory of sweet warm lips crawled through the back of his mind, pricking at his well-being. Shaking it off, he turned his attention to both women. "Hello ladies…may we sit with you?"

Alena looked up at the god like being. His thunderous eyes delved into what seemed to be her soul. His spiky hair was that of a raven's wing. His tan skin was slightly flushed, and the ice blue flames on his hands pulsed furiously.

Vampire. The thought burned through her. Continuing her façade of relaxation, she nodded and smiled, "yes you can." About a century and a half ago, she had encountered Vincent and hadn't been ready, and he'd made the first move. Waking up weeks later, her memory was scrambled and she barely knew how to talk. After a decade of searching, she had stumbled across Sarah. The women had recognized her and renewed some of her memory. Sarah and Mikah were both immortal, thankfully, and had a small, slow aging boy.

Though her friend had tried everything, she could only uncover her latest memories, which was all she needed. Whenever she tried to think anything earlier then what Sarah had uncovered, a fierce pain burned through her being. At this moment, she stared down the powerful vampire, the same pain hit her.

Lavender watched the two men take seats between her and Alena. Good, the woman was obviously a hunter by the way her eyes had scanned the crowd for potential threats, meaning they had a good chance against the two powerful vampires. She sneered at how the Jamaican showed his pulsing tribe like marks off like they were a blessing. Lavender leveled a gaze with Alena. She was alert, good. She didn't know who the two men were, good. Though, in the Alena's electric blue gaze, she knew that they were thinking the same thing. One wrong move, and more then likely every human in the bar would be killed by the vampires in the crowd from a fight.

Alena pushed away any pained-filled non-memories. Ever alarm went off, and it took all her years of self training to not visibly go ridged. How hadn't she noticed the danger sooner? Alena knew each one was powerful, but she didn't even have a thought of 'threat'. Wanting to hiss at herself, she faked a smile as the Jamaican vampire made a pass at Lavender. Meeting her gaze, she found something odd. The woman across from her noticeably also sensed the danger. Maybe Alena was second guessing humans by nature could sense the aura rippling off of strong enough vampires.

Fingering the tip of her knife snuggly fitted between the cloth of her bra and her dark laced corset, Lavender wearily smiled at the fanged Jamaican. Standing and stretching, Lavender smiled at Alena, trying to feign a dazed look. "I think we should get out of here, right Dixie?"

Alena blinked only once, before standing and giggling, letting out a soft hiccup. "Your right, Nitta." Code names. Smart, very smart. The girls gathered there things.

Casting a very well faked seductive glance over the two men, she winked at the Jamaican whom immediately blushed slightly, smirking. "Dix, how bout we show these men what a good night is." She smiled over at Alena, hoping the hunter would catch on.

Alena about lost her controlled mannerism, was this girl honestly that stupid? Was she an adrenaline junky- toying with what the human knew was dangerous? Letting out another squeaky hiccup, Alena knew that she could either disagree, or try and kill the two once the human slept. Disagreeing would give the two a challenge, not smart to do on vampire territory. Agreeing and she might have to challenge the life of this human.

Lavender silently prayed that the huntress would agree. When Alena smiled, and said "we should." Lavender gingerly toyed with a brunette dreadlock of the Jamaican, then swaying her hips to hopefully get him to follow her.

Alena arched a brow at the human's behavior, and then turned a very seductive smile at the other man. It was easy; the vampire was probably a very special gift to this world from Aphrodite herself. Then again, when did you ever see a bad looking carnivore of the night? Copying lavender's actions as well as she could, Alena awkwardly led the other vampire to the alleyway lavender was heading to just a few feet ahead. What was this little human doing?

Lavender tossed another flirtatious smile, sashaying her hips a bit more to further tempt the male vampire, let her repeat. Male. Smiling at her nymph-like actions, she opened the back door to the exit, Alena catching up to her easily. Turning, lavender reached to her corset, fingering her laces while crooking a finger for the other male vampire. Jealously for prey often led vampires to fight, but a brief look crossed between the two, and they easily switched girls. So much for divide and conquer.

Alena felt a slight ping of agitation as lavender, playing a game with the two, switched males with her. Shaking off the temptation of jealously, Alena continued her little game with the Jamaican, figuring just how far this was going to go. She looked over at the human, and felt time slow as the human pulled a black hilted knife from beneath her showy corset and tries to plunge it into the vampire.

Lavender let out a cry, as her wrist was caught, and she spun away from the smirking vampire. "you dare challenge me, girl?" he taunted, she cast a gaze to Alena, and the storm-eyed did the same, to find the Jamaican pinned to the wall, a knife deep in his side. To a vampire, it was not a fatal wound, but was one that assured he would go no where until it was pulled.

Alena gritted her teeth as she turned the blade, which she had hidden in her lower back, into the Jamaican's side. He gasped against the brick wall she had against, the other vampire's eyes grew red tinged, obviously angry. He lunged for Alena, but she threw herself backwards, but he was just as quick, doubling back he caught her wrist, only to be caught off guard as lavender attacked him from behind, a blade sinking into her high thigh as he tried to dodge Alena's blade.

Caught between the two hunters, Aether knew he was in no position to talk. He smirked, both were cunning. As he looked into the electric blue eyed woman at his side, he knew killing them now would be a waste. On top of that, a blade in the side hurt like hell, and he didn't want to deplete Demetri of a good, fair fight. With a thought, he transported both himself and his downed friend out of the alleyway.

Alena cursed as her and lavender's blades hit the cold cement ground of the alleyway. Picking up her blade, she did as she always did. Licked the blade clean, savoring the taste of pure, demonic, powerful blood of the vampire which had slipped they're grasps. She met gazes with lavender, not sure what excuse to use, but found the human hunter mirroring her actions. Both stared at each other open mouthed.

Human her ass.

Lavender stared at the vampire, and whipped the blade against her dark jeans. Smiling, she flashed the other vampire her fangs, allowing just the vampire part of her aura to now show. Alena touched lavender's arm, where she had just uncovered her damning marks of the undead.

Alena studied the woman's marks; they were bright violet, like her eyes. They were more like rain drops, twisting and encircling her wrists, four droplets on her knuckles pulsing slowly. Locking gazes with the woman, Alena sneered, stepping back. "Who sent you after me?"

Lavender's heart sunk, most vampires treasured another vampire whom fights at their side. Alena acted as if lavender was the enemy. "I am on a mission to find someone. I had heard of a….rogue vampire here. So I, naturally, came to investigate." Alena nodded some sense of understanding fazing her icy gaze.

Alena crossed her arms, wanting to run from this new hunter. It was natural need to befriend her. It was by vampire nature to befriend whoever assists you in battle. Turning, Alena stalked away from Lavender, even if that was the girl's name. Rarely needing a reason, vampires never questioned another when then chose to part ways.

Lavender watched the other vengeful vampire begin to stalk off. This Alena was common gossip. She was known to be a murderous killer. Bloodthirsty in her revenge, and knew all there was to know even though she was relatively young. The woman obviously knew the laws of the human world, being the reason behind her even assisting lavender to the club.

Sighing, she followed the woman. If there were any possible way to get information on her brother, it'd be inside Alena's well protected mind.

Alena stalked the dark streets, now fully sensing the vampire huntress behind her. How could of she not sensed this girl's powers earlier? True it was extremely offensive and nerve wracking to that this girl possibly possessed better matured powers, but at the same time, she new that this girl was reckless in the least.

Or so she thought. Maybe the girl had been tracking the two adult vampires in that club; all the same, it could have been coincidence. Though, if she knew those two were vampires, and Alena did not cover her own vampire tracks…why was she communicating with Alena? Turning, she seethed at the young-looking girl. "What do you want from me?"

Lavender was taken aback from the sudden loss of control. Standing tall, in the middle of a darkened suburban street, lavender squared a level gaze with the woman confronting her. "I am searching for a rogue…being. You are well known as a hunter, and I was hoping you might have some information." She couldn't give this vampire the name or information. It was known in the vampire community of competition when it came to a new hunt.

Alena nodded at the girl's guarded information. It made perfect sense to want to keep your prey to yourself. "I do know of many rogues, though I have a bad habit that might just stop your search here." Lavender looked at the woman oddly. "What would that be?"

Smirking, Alena faced lavender completely. "I have a severe tendency to kill anything that annoys me, and at the top of that list is some little snot nosed wanna-be-badass rogue." She spoke with venom, and Lavender fought the want to flinch at the woman's sincerity.

She was not lying, and Lavender knew better then to piss this vampiress off, "he's alive I know this for a fact." Arching a brow, Alena nodded. "I am also searching for a male…rogue." The violet eyed girl stuck her hand out, and saw animosity in Alena's gaze. "I purpose we search for our prey together. Two powerful beings is far better then one, and of hearing your record and knowing my own, it's taken us each far too long to capture our…problems." Inclining her head in agreement, Alena grasped the young woman's forearms in the way of Celtic and Greek hand shake. Lavender grasped Alena's forearm, and locked gazes. Who ever was to fall at either of their feet while they were together was in great danger.

Sarah sat up, gasping and holding her chest. Was this vision true? Was Alena now this blood thirsty? And who was that girl…? Mikah sat up and wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her forehead. It'd been centuries since they'd last seen her. Sarah never sensed her and was barely able to recollect her voice. But now…something sinister was coming. She could feel it to her very core.

Before she knew what was happening Mikah was rocking his sobbing wife. Sarah felt a hand on her knee, and looked down at her beautiful son, he rubbed his eyes. Aging slowly and possibly stopping when he found a mate, her 9 year old cub crawled up and curled up next to her, his large yellow-green eyes pleading for her to be happy.

Alena walked with a pace that any human gaze could only see as a blur. The violet eyed woman at her side kept pace easily, both of them stopping breathing, seeing it was no longer a polite necessity. Lavender gave Alena a meaningful look to follow, and snuck them into a house. She went to the fridge and tossed Alena a bag of chilled blood, nodding to the woman in thanks; she swallowed fully, licking any remnants from the corners of her lips. Lavender went up the stairs and was back down quickly, with a bag. Opening it she went through several weapons and knives. Stuffing more blood into the bag, the violet eyed vampire punched a code into the fridge, clicking the ice or no ice buttons in a series no human could follow. It opened, unfolding into a full length table revealing to be stuffed full of ammo and money.

Placing it into the bag, Lavender closed it and tossed it to Alena. Catching it, Alena looked over the vampire. She had changed into a sleeved halter top with a deep v-neck, a pair of black jeans tucked into combat boots finishing in spikes on the toes. "I have more clothing upstairs, there's probably something you can find that'll fit." Alena nodded quietly, and went up the stairs quickly, found the bedroom with ease, and changed into a black corset, with chains along the sides, a pair of black jeans similar to Lavenders, tucking them into combat boots, and pulling on a black trench coat reaching just her ankles. Reapplying her knives and a few other…trinkets from Lavender, she stood straight and pulled her hair back into a severe ponytail which touched her mid back and bangs still brushing over her eyes.

Alena went down and Lavender smiled, chucking to herself. "Nice get up. Looks like we're a pair of those Goths that think they're vampires, hah." Alena nodded, giving a half smirk remembering when one of those freaks actually tried to bite her and she killed him. Lavender looked at her oddly and shrugged, showing her to the garage. "What do you suppose we take?" Alena's eyes went straight to the pair of sporty motorcycles. She loved cars and motorcycles, but never cared enough to learn names, mounting one, she smiled. But, this one motorcycle she knew, a Ducati. Revving the engine with a growing smile, she went back on one wheel pulling out of the garage leaving a thick line of burning rubber.

Lavender shook her head quickly jumping on the twin cycle, racing to catch up to the speeding woman. After what seemed to Lavender was millions of miles at the slow pace 200 mph, she slowed to match Alena, who was adjusting her sunglasses to the rising sun. "It's a fair guess to say you know where you're going?" Alena nodded, and pointed to a sign hundreds of meters off. "Los Angolas. That's the last location I got from the succubus."

Lavender looked at her. Succubi weren't exactly easy creatures to work with. Either kill you for power, or sex you for power. Since they're female, she took another look at the woman. She wasn't lesbian. "And uh, how-""killed her. She screamed to the bloody end. Annoying little shit." Alena said, pulling on black gloves. She stood up and brushed her fingertips across the handles. Then laid it down picking up her bag with ease and began to walk. Lavender stood thankfully, stretching her legs. She pulled on a jacket and also put on sun glasses.

Walking into the town, Lavender kept her head down as the sun continued to climb. Alena kept on, and pulled her to the side. "You don't walk during the day often, do you?" Alena asked the girl. Lavender shook her head, a look of shame crossing her soft features.

The being nodded at the girl, remembering her own first day in the sun after her first few feedings. She could still feel the sun's heat piercing her skin, as her own shrill scream pierced the morning air. Alena turned off to a darkening alleyway, and pulled Lavender in with her, shielding them both from the sun. Los Angolas had extreme heat this time of year, the air thick and the ground seemed to reflect twice as much sunlight then the sun gave off itself. Just like every other large city, los angolas was bustling with energy of humans during the day, everything from street side performers, to crime in little family owned stores. The brick or cement sidewalks seemed unending and unrelenting in this maze of a city, she looked once again over at the vampire girl. Unsure of her age, Alena didn't wish to risk it.

"we'll rest today, and hunt tonight. I assume your prey does not come out till the time of the damned at any rate." Lavender nodded. During her life, she abandoned the sun, she felt shunned from the day world.

She could still feel the bite of the signal ray of light when it made contact with her skin so long ago. Even today, Lavender refused to come out any earlier then dusk. Damned the curse of this immortality. Damn her bastard father and her demonic mother.

Alena inclined her head in the direction of a nearby hotel, and the younger being followed. Out of the oven into the frying pan- the florensic lights that lined the ceiling of the hotel they had just entered might as well have been the sun itself. Quickly checking in, or more to the point slowly as the stupid human behind to the desk moved at the impeccable rate of her decaying patience, they finally recovered into the large sweet and covered the windows.

Lavender heard Alena sigh as she fell on the bed and covered her eyes with a arm. Most would think she were completely vunerable, but it was quite the contare. The violet eyed girl could feel how coiled this woman was- just how ready she was for a chance to gut someone.

Thankfully it wouldn't be Lavender.

Hopefully.


End file.
